Betrayal
by Sarah'sStory
Summary: Rima gets betrayed by her old boyfriend when he cheats on her. That's when she moves to Seiyo Elementary. Then he moves there. What will happen then? Will he ruin her life, or will someone come out of the dark to help her? Rated T because I'm nervous!


Rima's POV

"Ugh! Why can't math be easier!" my best friend Amu yells in the Royal Garden. "Because then it wouldn't be a challenge for you Hinamori-san," the blonde Tadase replies. "Do you want help Amu-chan?" my enemy _Nagihiko_ asks. Then just by luck (although probably not) Ikuto appears. "I want to help my little strawberry," he says. "A-alright," Amu replies.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" I state unhappily. They were really starting to bother me. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but I was trying to do my history homework. The reason we were all in the Royal Garden doing our homework was because we ran out of other things to do, and didn't want to go home yet.

"Why, Rima-chan? Are you struggling with something?" Nagihiko replies with a sly smile. The others may not have caught on to what he was trying to do, but I did.

"NO! I'm just having trouble concentrating with all of you talking!" I replied as fast as I could. Uh-Oh, why'd I have to say that? Here it comes: Three… Two… One…

"AWE! Rima-chi is having trouble with her homework, too!" Yaya yells excitedly. Jeez she could be annoying. To tell you the truth, I really was having trouble with my history. It was like they made it to challenge me. The reason she added the 'too' however was because me and Nagihiko were both in advanced math, and Japanese. Actually, we were in double advanced math. So it was rare when I was actually struggling with something.

"Yaya! You don't have to put it out there!" I yell. "Wow, Rima-chan," Nagihiko says, "This is probably the most you've talked in a while. A whole 3 sentences," I hate it when he says things like that. Sure I don't talk a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm mute or anything.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your mouth anymore, Purplehead!" I yell as loud as I can. "Then why are you still talking?" Nagihiko replies. "Maybe I want to talk to Amu!" I reply. "Sorry Rima, I'm working on my math," Amu says. "Yaya?" I ask. "Sorry, spelling," Yaya states.

"Tadase?" I ask. "Sorry, Mashiro-san, I have to do my spying, I mean spelling,"

"Ugh!" I exclaim. "Fine! I'm going home," I say.

My parents got divorced 2 years ago. (AN: They are 15 now) They were both very overprotective of me. But after my dad moved away, my mom was more lenient, and lets me walk home by myself now. It took me a while, but I finally got over my parents' divorce. Now I'm happy that I have more freedom. I just wish I didn't have to use it because of stupid Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan! Wait up!" says a voice I know a little too well.

I turn around. "Hello, Raichi-san," I reply.

Rima's POV

_Recap: "Rima-chan! Wait up!" says a voice I know a little too well._

_I turn around. "Hello, Raichi-san," I reply._

My ex-boyfriend approaches me. "I didn't know you lived here Rima-chan," He says with a very sweet smile. I have always liked that smile. "Yeah, I moved here a few years ago," I reply emotionlessly.

He just laughs. That made me angry. I hate it when people laugh at something when it's not funny. His chara then comes out. "Dude, that wasn't funny,"

"You have a chara?" I ask.

"How do you know about charas?"

"Lucky guess," I reply quickly, then tap KusuKusu so she doesn't come out. (AN: KusuKusu went into the ends of her hair to keep warm because it's almost winter)

"Well, how come you can see charas?"

"I said I could see yours, that's all you need to know,"

"OK. Well then how have you been? We haven't talked in a while. I thought we agreed to stay friends,"

"We did. I've been good. I've been busy, but good," I reply in my regular monotone voice.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later Rima-chan!" he yelled as he left.

"I wonder what that was all about." I say to KusuKusu. "Not sure, but it didn't seem good…" She replied.

*Drum Roll Please* Nagi's POV

_Recap: "Fine! I'm going home," Rima says._

That sucked. I didn't really want her to go, I just wanted to tease her. She's really cute when she blushes.

What was I thinking! I didn't like her or anything. I just wanted to get a reaction out of her. Well still, I felt bad now. What to do, what to do.

"Great, now you made her leave. Well the least you can do is make sure she's not mad at you," Amu says. I swear she knows just what to say at any given time.

"Alright," I say. This was gonna be hard. I really have a hard time apologizing to Rima. I don't know why, I can apologize to anyone else, just not her. There's something about her that makes me cringe. No, not like that. It's just like, whenever I try to tell her something, she get's all monotone, and emotionless. I can't help it. It just makes it harder to talk to her. But it is kinda cute how stubborn she is.

Again! What am I thinking? I need to chill down. Seriously, it's not that big a deal, just say your sorry for what happened, and ask her not to stay mad at you.

Then all of a sudden, someone comes running out and yells, "Rima-chan! Wait up!" Then she stops and turns around and says, "Hello Raichi-san,"

Huh, so she does know him. Well, what were they going to talk about? I think I will spy on them. I sneak up behind them without them hearing me. I hide in the bush. Then Raichi-san tells her that he apparently didn't know she lived here. What was that supposed to mean? I mean, how can you know Rima, and not know that she lives here.

She of course replies in her monotone voice, "I moved here a few years ago." He shifted. That's when I got to get a good look at him. He had long brown hair (AN: Like Nagi's only brown), and it was tied up into a low ponytail. Then he laughs. Ha! I know Rima doesn't like it when someone laughs and there's nothing funny.

Then something strange happens. His chara comes out. It looks like him, only in jester clothing, and long purple hair that's down. "Dude, that wasn't funny," it says. Then Rima states that he has a chara. Then obviously he asks her how she knows about charas. Her being the person she is says, "Lucky guess." Wait, that wasn't like her.

"Well, how can you see charas?"

"I said I can see yours, that's all you need to know." That was weird. Rima usually hates people who tell half truths. (AN: Kinda like him huh?)

"OK. How have you been? We haven't talked in a while. I thought we agreed to stay friends?"

"We did. I've been good. Busy, but good," I accidently move my foot a little. It makes a slight rustle in the bush. He looks down and sees a little bit of me in the bush.

"Well, I've gotta go! See you later Rima-chan!" He yells while running. How rude.

"What do you think that was about?" Was she talking to me? "I don't know, but it didn't seem good…" KusuKusu replies. I wonder why she wasn't introducing herself to the other chara. Oh, well. Anyway, I guess I can wait to apologize till' tomorrow.

Rima then leaves and I go home. Almost instantly I get a text. It's from Hotori-kun.

_To: Nagihiko_

_From: Tadase_

_We will be getting a new student in school tomorrow. I found out about 30 min after you _

_Guys left… He said to keep it a secret from Rima though…_

_His name is Raichi Kotuku._

_He will be in our class. BTW, our class is class 3D._

_Please tell Rima the last part only._

_-Tadase_

Well that was weird. I did as I was told and texted Rima that we will all be in class 3D tomorrow. Tomorrow of course was our first day of the new school term. We always get to know what class we're going to be in ahead of time. Well, Hotori-kun anyway. He usually tells us.

I went into the classroom and guess what I found. Well, do you give up yet? Yup, the brown-haired guy sitting in the classroom with a book in his hands, it looked like trigonometry, but I knew better. It was a fake cover to get people to leave. Besides that, I saw a group of girls leaving him, and all of a sudden surrounding me.

Well, this was going to be a very interesting day. I took my seat as usual. Then surprisingly, the guy came up to me and we started talking. It was going good until Rima walked in, already suffocating with fanboys. I really did feel sorry for her. I mean, she's like 4' 8". They were all way taller then her and surrounding her.

That's when he asked me something strange. He said, "Do you like Rima-chan?"

I of course naturally replied, "No," Then he said something that I don't know why, but it made me angry. He said, "Good. Because I'm going to make her my girlfriend," Then he smiled and walked up to her.

Rima's POV

There he was. Raichi-san. I hated him more than I hated Nagihiko. I hated him till I was dead and rolled over 5 times. That was a lot. Then he said something really, really, really weird.

"Hi, Rima-chan," Do you want to know why that was weird? It was weird because right then and there all the fanboys dispersed. I didn't know what to do. So I simply replied, "Hey, Raichi-san."

Then I went to my desk. I just sat there with all the fanboys magically reappearing, and Raichi-san talking to Nagihiko. Huh, figures. No wonder I didn't like Nagihiko. They were talking like they had known each other forever. They probably did. So there was definitely no way I would like someone like that. Ha! I finally figured out another reason why I don't like Nagihiko.

Nagi's POV

Huh, I never would have guessed that he was into Rima. Wow, I don't know why but his really hot feeling came over me. It wasn't like anger or anything. But as soon as he said hi to Rima, all her fanboys came over here and told me that they knew how I felt. Yeah right.

Then he came back over to me and asked me what sport I like to play. I told him strait out, "Basketball,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I would like to play you some time,"

"OK,"

"Then what about today, after the meeting at the Royal Garden, at the basketball court. The others can watch,"

I really had no problem with it. "Sure, that sounds good to me,"

And like that, here we were, in the Royal Garden, introducing Raichi-san, and his chara. He stood up. "Hello. My name as you all are probably aware of by now is Raichi Kotuku, and these are my charas Lianol, and Tempo."

"Cool, my name's Rhythm,"

"Temari,"

"Ran,"

"Miki,"

"Suu,"

"Dia,"

"King Kiseki!"

"Pepe,"

Amu nudges Rima. Then KusuKusu comes out.

"KusuKusu,"

"And I'm Yoru!"

Where did Ikuto come from?

"You already know me, Rima," Rima states in a monotone voice.

"And me, Nagihiko,"

"I'm Tadase,"

"Amu,"

"Yaya,"

"Ikuto," Ikuto states in a clearly bored tone.

"Very well then I do believe that concludes today's meeting," Tadase says.

"Not so fast, King," Raichi says, "Me and Nagihiko are going to play a one on one basketball match, and were wondering if you all would watch,"

"I don't suppose why not,"

And like that, we were playing basketball. It was first one to 21. You have to win by 5 points though to keep it interesting.

Rima's POV

Ha! I knew Nagihiko was going to lose this one! Even if I have never seen him play before, I've seen Raichi play. He's really good.

Well, I guess I was wrong. Nagihiko won. They both ended up using there character changes. But Raichi used his in the beginning to try to get as many points as possible. But he ran out of energy with Tempo, so it was just him then.

Then at the end Nagihiko used his chara change to make his last few shots because he was pretty warn out from having to block and steal at the very beginning.

He ended up making the shots and winning. Then final score? 34-39. It was a really long game. I looked at my watch. 5:32 p.m. Looks like I have to go home.

Raichi insisted on taking me home even though I didn't want him to. He said it's what friends do for each other. Yeah, real friends.

Anyway, by then I was pretty tired. I told Mom that I had a very busy Guardians meeting. She bought it. It was true in a way. Even though the real Guardian meeting got over at around 3:34, we still did things together, like watch the game.

I went to my bed and lied down. I couldn't help but think about Nagihiko now. I don't know why, but when he took that last shot, it was like something clicked. I wish I could be athletic, too.

I don't want to be cheerleader athletic like Amu, but more like, good at sports athletic like Nagihiko, and Raichi.

Oh, well. I doubt I ever will be. My mom says that when you really want something, pray for it. And so, I prayed that somehow I could be athletic, too.

"OMG!" I nearly screamed.

"What is it, Rima?" asked my now very startled chara.

"Look, KusuKusu! It's another egg!" I nearly screamed again.

"Well of course there is. You realized your want to be athletic, and so, there's your other chara,"

"WHAT! You knew what was going to happen all along, and you didn't tell me!"

"No, I knew that at some point you would realize your want to be athletic, and that my sister would hatch then,"

"Rima! You'd better hurry to school, or you'll be late! I'm leaving for work now, and won't be home till 7:00 tonight, so you'll have to make dinner, K?" My mother asked.

"OK, MOM!" I yell down the stairs.

There was no way I would get ready and get to school on time. So I decided to get ready. I went into my closet, and got out my school uniform. I quickly got changed. Then I went into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

Now came the everyday struggle with my hair. I took out the hairbrush and started brushing my hair at the top. It got hit with a tangle right away. "Ugh! This is going to be so hard!" I yell.

Then I quickly brush as hard as I can through my hair. It hurt. A lot. But it was worth it. Now my hair looked better then it did most days. It was wavy, but not too curly, and it wasn't too straight either. Just perfect for me actually. Well, it would be if my head wasn't hurting.

I went downstairs, and grabbed my lunch and book bag. I was almost out the door when I looked at the time. It was 7:30 a.m. and school started at 8:00. My mother tricked me. Upstairs I could hear my alarm clock going off. I knew it would turn itself off though.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to be on time today, so I grabbed a bowl of cereal, and ate it. Then I went to school. Of course, I still ended up being late. I'm always late when my mom doesn't drive me. I got to school at 8:15, and Mr. Boring Teacher yelled at me. Of course I didn't have a pass, but I was a guardian. I mean seriously.

Mr. Boring Teacher decided he didn't like guardians because he never, and I mean never got a day off of school. I bet he even slept in the school. But we, being guardians, got lots of days off of school. Of course it was to fight x eggs, but he didn't know that.

So, here I am, getting yelled at for being 15 minutes late. Honestly, what happened to teachers? Normally if your late, it's sit in the hall after you turn your homework in, but today he's extra mean.

"How do you expect us to have a nice field trip, if you're always late?"

"What field trip?"

"Well, you would know that if you had been on time today!"

"Are you going to explain it to me or keep yelling?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to explain it to the whole class!"

"Isn't it wrong to tell a student to shut up?"

"Just sit down Mashiro-san,"

"Ok,"

"Now class, the field trip will be next Saturday at the Seiyo Aquarium (AN: I don't own). You will be expected there at 7:00 a.m. and it will last until school Monday. Pack accordingly. You of course will need clothes for all three days. We will return to school at lunch. Any questions?"

"Yes," I replied.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to split into groups?"

"Yes, I will let you choose your groups. You will be in groups of 9."

The rest of the class went all ballistic, while we guardians already knew our group. Tadase, Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Me, Nagihiko, Kukai and Raichi.

Nagi's POV

Great, a field trip. Now my mom can freak out about how I'm not going to get to practice, and how she'll have to pick out what I'm going to where otherwise I'll probably pick out something 'Way to guy like'. Is there even such a thing as that? I don't know.

"So, who's gonna be in your group, Nagihiko-san?" One of my fan girls ask.

"The guardians of course," I reply. Duh, how dumb can you get?

"But that's only 6 people. Don't you need 9?" That's right, they don't know about Utau and Ikuto.

"We have 3 other people since it's a school field trip, not a grade field trip," I reply lazily.

Now we're back at the Royal Garden.

"So, girls, when are we all going shopping for our clothes?" Utau asks.

"Utau, you're crazy. There's only one way to go shopping. Today's Friday. Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll have to go shopping tonight." Amu says.

"I'm not going." Rima states unhappily.

"Then shall I walk you home, Rima-chan?" Raichi asks. I still don't know why but that makes me very angry.

"Fine, I'll go. My mom's not getting home till 7:00 anyway." Rima said.

I wonder what happened between them that made Raichi like her, and Rima hate him. Probably nothing on the Rima hating him part, but why does he like her so much?

Rima's POV

We were at the mall and everything was going fine when we got done and decided to go to a ramen shop. The guys' quince dentally had decided to go there to when they were hanging out. So we ate with them. After Utau's and Kukai's like 7th bowls they were done and we went back to the market. We couldn't find anything to do there so we went to the park.

When we got there we found out very quickly that they were having a karaoke contest to see which guy and girl could sing the best. You were allowed to enter more than once, but it had to be with a different person.

I immediately wanted to do it, but didn't want to admit to it. "Oh, I wanna try! Kukai, come up and sing with me!" Utau yelled. They immediately went up there, told the judges their names, and started to sing. They sang the song Boom Boom Pow. I don't know why but, they seemed to enjoy it.

Raichi asked me if I would sing with him, and I immediately wanted to say no, but then I remembered that we were going to try to stay friends. So I agreed. We went up there and old the judges our names. Then we sang.

Well, I sang anyway. We were supposed to sing a duet, but the music the judges played was a girl's only song, so I sang while Raichi did lyrical dancing.

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell,**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way,**

**I beg and borrow and steal,**

**At first site and it's real,**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way,**

**Your stare was holding,**

**Ripped jeans skin was showing,**

**Hot night, wind was blowing,**

**Where you think you're going baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number, **And this is where he joined in on singing,

**So call me maybe,** And this is where he stopped,

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me maybe,**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall,**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still you're in my way,**

**You're stare was holding,**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing,**

**Hot night, wind was blowing,**

**Where you think your going baby?**

**Hey I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me maybe,**

**And all the other boy's,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me maybe (AN: I don't own)**

And that was the end. It was a partial song karaoke. We listened to everyone else, and Amu went up with Tadase first, then Ikuto. And finally it was the end.

"And the winner is…"

"_And the winner is…"_

"Rima Mashiro!"

What? What did she just say? Why didn't Utau win or someone else? Why me?

"Rima-chan, you won." Raichi said.

"I know," I said quietly.

Nagi's POV

Why isn't she going up there?

"I don't wanna go up," she says quietly so I barely heard her.

"Come on Rima-chan. I'll go with you." I say softly.

"Ok," she whispers.

We go up. Three… Two… One…

The crowd erupts with applauds. And the crowd goes wild.

"Rima Mashiro, as winner of the karaoke singing contest, you will receive this check for $50,000, as well as a contract with Sarah Hokier. If you choose to accept the contract."

"Either way, you'll get the check. Here." She hands Rima the check.

Photos are taken, reporters start to surround us. I quickly step in front of them and block them from Rima. I can feel Rima cling to my arm. I walk her down. We all go home. I call a limo to pick Rima and me up so the reporters don't follow us to her house.

We go to my house. We are just sitting there. Rima doesn't say anything and neither do I. finally I decide to break the silence.

"You were really good, Rima-chan," I say quietly.

"Thank you," I hear her whisper so quietly I can barely hear her, and I think that was the point.

"Are you going to take the contract?" I say even more quietly.

"…"

I decide not to say anything.

The next morning we go to her house to get her a change of clothes. She had to stay at my house because of the reporters.

Today was no different, however they were all asleep since it was 3:00 in the morning. We didn't get any sleep. There were too many flashes. I got changed, and we headed off to her house. My mom dropped us off.

When we got there, (luckily no reporters followed us) Rima went up to her room and got changed and packed her clothes. Then we both got ready. We brushed our teeth, and I brushed my hair, than found Rima struggling with hers. No wonder why. She was trying to brush it from the top to bottom.

I took the brush from her and started to brush her hair. She blushed a shade of bright red. Brushing her hair wasn't really hard, once you started at the bottom. I got done, and we went to the aquarium. It was 6:58 a.m. when we got there. It was that late because we decided to walk instead of getting a ride because it was only a little farther than the school. I was a little shocked at how much more athletic she was now then when we walked at the mall yesterday. She was almost like she enjoyed walking instead of hating it like she led all of us to believe.

I didn't understand why she was all of a sudden all cheerful, I mean, she was about to get mobbed by a bunch of reporters, or didn't she remember that? Then an idea hit me. Maybe she was happy because she was about to see Raichi again. That made me angry. Very, very angry. And now I think I know why. I think I'm in love with Rima.

"Is something wrong, Nagihiko? You look angry," Rima asks.

"Let me ask you this, Rima. Do you love Raichi?" I ask.

"_Let me ask you this, Rima. Do you love Raichi?" I ask._

Rima's POV

Did he just ask me that? Oh, yeah. I just realized I haven't told anyone about us.

"No. We used to date, but broke up before I moved here. We agreed to stay friends, but it's hard because it's a little awkward for me to even be in the same room as him, why?"

"Just wondering," Nagihiko replies, with a smile on his face. A real smile. Oh, how I love that smile. Wait, what was I thinking. I hate Nagihiko right? Yeah, right. But why did he ask that while he looked angry, then change his expression when I told him no?

Why am I asking myself this? It's not like I like him or anything…

We finally arrive at the aquarium. Yaya and the others glomp us of course.

"Students, Students, It's time to move into the aquarium. Please turn off all your cell phones at once so that they don't distract you once you enter."

We went inside. Then we heard a loud _click-click_.

"Now that you are locked in, you may do as you please. I will not be here, nor will the other teachers. Enjoy. The only thing you can't do is swim with any of the carnivorous fish. Got it?"

"Got it." I said.

"Good. Now enjoy your selves." He says then leaves. We once again hear the loud _click-click_ when he leaves. I take out in a run and the others follow me. I'm going to the room with the 4 beds in it. The only room with beds. I will drop off my stuff in there and then go into the bathroom and change into my lazy outfit that all of us girls have.

We all change into our outfits, other than the boys, and leave the bathroom. That's when we realize what mistake we made. Tadase and Ikuto apparently had to share a bed. Kukai took a bed. Raichi took a bed, and Nagihiko took a bed.

That left us girls to decide which guy/guys to sleep with for the next three days. Amu took the bed with Tadase and Ikuto in it. Utau took the bed with Kukai in it. That left me and Yaya. Well, I defiantly didn't want to sleep with Raichi because we used to date, so I quickly set my stuff down by the bed Nagihiko was at. Yaya then set her stuff by Raichi.

Raichi looked mad, and Nagihiko looked embarrassed. I got why Raichi looked mad. I could tell that he wanted me back. So it was obvious that he wanted me to pick his bed, but I wasn't like that. But I still couldn't tell why Nagihiko was embarrassed.

*Drum roll please* Utau's POV

I was casually sitting on Kukai's lap when I got an amazing idea. I looked around me at my surroundings. A pleased Ikuto. An embarrassed Amu. A happy Tadase. A bored Rima. Content Nagihiko. An upset Raichi. An uncomfortable Yaya. Perfect.

"Yaya, will you come here please?" I ask.

"Sure Utau-chi, what do you need?"

"Do want some candy?"

"YES!" Excellent.

"Here you go,"

Three… Two… One…

"OMG! I'M SOOOO HYPER NOW!" Perfect.

"Yay! Now, Yaya, lock the door please."

"OK!" She ran and locked the door.

"All the doors please," Haha, this was gonna be fun.

She ran and locked the bathroom door and the closet door. No one tried to stop her yet. She then handed me the keys.

"Alright everyone! Here's what we're all going to do now. We're going to play Truth or Dare."

Rima, who wasn't paying attention at the time, runs to the doors and tries to open all of them.

"Darn it," she says. Haha! That's why I had Yaya lock them!

"Haha! Now we play!" I get out the bag and the hat. The bag has a bunch of truths and dares so no one gets to pick, and the hat of course is to hold them. We all sit on the floor in a circle.

Yay! Then we drew from the hat. Kukai went first.

Rima's POV

Kukai went first. He got a truth. 'If you and one person were the last ones alive on Earth, who would you want that person to be and why?' He of course replied:

"Utau, because Utau is the love of my life." That got lots of awes from the other girls. I wasn't impressed though. He also got a kiss from Utau. A short one of course.

Yaya went second. She got a dare 'Kiss the person directly on your right for at least 5 seconds' Well, the person on her right was Raichi so she kissed him on the cheek for 5 seconds. I bet it would have been a different story if the person was Kairi… Now it was my turn. Great.

I took a deep breath and drew from the hat. A truth, thank god. I read it aloud:

"Have you ever dated anyone before, if so, who did you date, are you still dating, if not, did you break up with him/her, and why," Uh-oh. I didn't want to answer it. I looked down. I have to answer it so I looked directly at Amu and said:

"Yes I have dated someone before. I used to date Raichi, no, we aren't dating anymore, I broke up with him because he cheated on me with my old best friend," Oh god. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt like I was gonna faint. I moved and sat by Amu, which put me by Nagihiko also. Great. At least the people I'm sitting by both either found out earlier, or are my best friend.

"I'm so sorry," Utau said.

"Don't be. It was for the best," I say, then smile weakly at her. Then my smile changes to a confident one. "I like someone else now anyway," Then I stick out my tongue at her.

She laughs. Good. I'd hate for her to feel sorry for me, even if I don't actually like anyone else yet. I just don't like him anymore.

I watch Raichi pull out a slip of paper. He reads it aloud:

"Who do you have a crush on right now at this very instant?" This will be interesting. He has a lot of confidence so I have no doubt that he will say that he likes me. I just hope that I will be prepared to answer him when he does.

"Right now at this very instant I have a huge crush on Rima-chan, I have had a crush on her ever since I moved here, and I want to apologize for everything I did," he says just like I thought he would. It's Nagihiko's turn now. I hope he hurries up and draws from the hat so that I don't have to reply or feel everyone's eyes on me again. He doesn't. He just sits there. Almost as if he's waiting for me to reply.

"I'm not sorry. I don't like you. As a matter of fact I hate you. I only talk to you because you're a member of the guardians. If you weren't then I would have absolutely nothing to say to you. Once we graduate from being guardians this year, I will never talk to you again. Oh, and you're _not _forgiven. Did I make myself clear?" I say with nothing but hate in my voice.

"Crystal," he replies.

"Good," I say.

Nagihiko draws without even looking at me. I don't know why but for some reason it hurts. I want him to look at me. To smile that goofy smile of his. To say that everything is going to be alright. But he doesn't. He just draws from the hat. He doesn't read it aloud so I look over his shoulder. He doesn't move.

'Dare: Go into the closet with the person on your left for 30 minutes'

"Who's the person on your left?" I ask. I was having a dumb moment.

Everyone turns to look at me. What did I say? Oh, wait! I was the person on Nagihiko's left!

"No way! Did you get a closet one! How long?" Kukai asks, or should I say yells.

"30 minutes," Nagihiko says, obviously stunned.

"Um, I think I have to go to the bathroom now. Utau, please give me the key," I ask slowly.

"Sure, here Rima," she says as she hands me the key. I run to the bathroom. It doesn't unlock. I run to the front door. It doesn't unlock. I turn to the closet.

"Uh-oh," I say.

"Yep," Utau replies "Get them."

Ikuto and Kukai immediately grab Nagihiko before he can react, and Amu, Yaya, and Utau corner me. Oh man, I wish I was stronger so I could get away from them. _Then scramble away! Just feel your own pattern. Go with the Flow! _All of a sudden my other egg comes out. It has orange and yellow dots all over it. Suddenly it cracks open. A chara that is similar to both Rhythm and Tempo appears. She has long blonde hair up in a high ponytail though, and her outfit is orange with black shorts, and black and purple headphones.

That seems to stop everyone in there tracks. "Character change!" The little chara yells. Immediately orange and purple headphones appear on my neck. I jump up the corner of the wall and over the girls, and then I break open the door. I quickly grab Nagihiko and dash out the door. I keep running until we're out of sprinting distance of all of them, and then dash into the closest door. It leads to he dolphin exhibit. Wow, their so pretty. I then sit on the bench thoughrolly exhausted.

The headphones disappear. "Hello! My name is Flow. I was born from your wish to be athletic, like the boy's." Flow says. "Hello, I'm KusuKusu, your older sister. Kukukuku." KusuKusu says. "You both know I'm your Chara bearer, Rima,"

"Yo, I'm Rhythm, Nagi's chara," Flow smiles at him.

"It's very nice to meet you Rhythm," she says.

"I'm Nagihiko, I'm Rhythm's bearer," Nagihiko says.

Flow just laughs and replies, "I already know who you are Nagihiko."

"How?"

"Because, I'm Rima's chara. And Rima knows who you are, so I know who you are. Plus I was inspired because you beat Raichi at that game of basketball. So I already know who you are. It's charas I don't know."

"Oh… Wait! You were inspired by me?"

"Technically, I mean, that's what made Rima realize she wants to be athletic, like you."

"Oh," Nagihiko says.

I don't know why but now I feel embarrassed. I look at my watch. From the time we left (I got a good glimpse at my watch) to now it's been about 15 minutes. We've been talking for at least 5 minutes, so that means we have about 5 minutes till the 30 minutes are up.

"5 minutes," I say.

"5 minutes till what?" Nagihiko asks.

"5 minutes until we leave. It took us about 10 minutes to get here, we've been talking for about 5 minutes, and so if we stay for 5 more minutes, then the 30 minutes will be up when we get back. Providing you Character Change on the way back." I state.

"Oh, what do you want to do?" Nagihiko asks with that smile of his. It's breath takingly gorgeous. I think I'm in love. WHAT? No, I can't be in love. But I think I am. What should I do?

"I don't know…"

Then _he_ character changes, or should I say Rhythm makes him Character change, and he leans in and kisses me.

I was going to pull away in shock but then Flow made me character change, and she made me kiss him back. It was a simple kiss. Soft at first, then a little harder, then the character change came off of me because Flow was tired from running so much, so Rhythm ended his character change. We pulled away and looked at each other. I was stunned. I looked at my watch. It had been 5 minutes exactly. He just nodded and character changed with Rhythm and picked me up bridal style, and ran to our room.

When we entered, he had put me down in front of the door, Utau said we were late. I looked down at my watch. It took us a minute extra to pass through the angry fan boys and fan girls.

"Sorry, it took us an extra minute to get through the crowd of fan girls and boys," I state unhappily. They really did scare me for a moment, than Nagihiko jumped over them all. Nagihiko's Character change just now wore off.

"They actually had me scared for a moment," Nagihiko said my thoughts.

"Yeah, cut the crap, you two made out didn't you?" Kukai asks, actually more like states at Nagihiko.

"Guys, it's 11:30, and I'm tired. Can we please sort this out tomorrow?" Amu asks, than looks at me. I sigh with relief.

"I guess," Tadase says trying to win points with Amu.

"Yeah, now we can all sleep together," Utau points out.

We go into the bathroom to get changed. I packed a pair of black sleep shorts that came about three inches down, and an orange tank top. Amu wore a long sleeved pink night shirt, and pink night pants. Utau wore a pair of yellow sleep shorts like mine, and a black tank top, and Yaya packed a blue t-shirt, and black sleep kakis.

We came out and all the guys were already in bed. We all got on our side of the bed. Well, all of us except Amu, and Utau. Utau because she probably had something up her sleeve, and Amu because she had to sleep in the middle.

"Alright. One more thing before we go to bed," Utau said. I knew it. "Scary stories!"

"One night, quite like this one," Kukai began, "9 teenagers all about 15 went into the old museum. Everything had cobwebs on it, and they only had a flashlight for each pair of two, and a pair of three. They all stayed together at first because they had all seen scary movies before, and knew that the moment you split up is the moment you all die.

"Everything was fine until they heard a dripping sound. A sound like the dripping of a leaky faucet. They didn't know which faucet it was, but they all knew that there were two faucet's in the museum. One was upstairs, and one was downstairs. In order to figure out which one was the leaky faucet they would have to split up. They split into three groups. The bravest pair would go downstairs, the other pairs of two would go upstairs, and the group of three would stay on the middle floor.

"The group that went downstairs was the second to last to die. They didn't find the leaky faucet. They went upstairs, but stopped short when they heard a blood curling scream. They turned around and ran back downstairs.

"The thing that killed the group of three, heard them run, and ran after them. It took it a little while to find them but when it did, it killed them.

"The two pairs that went upstairs heard all of this. The most hyper person of the two groups was scared nearly to death. They decided to split up again so that one of the groups had a chance to live. All of them slowly went down. They only moved when the dripping sound actually made the sound. They figured that if the sound was the thing moving, then it was safer to move when it was, so it had less of a chance of hearing them.

"They made it down the stairs, when the most athletic group decided to hide in the corner of the staircase by the door. The other group walked towards the door. They forgot to be careful and made one of the floor boards squeak. The killer heard them and ran up behind them and sliced open their throats.

"The last group stayed where they were until 3:33 a.m. when they heard the door downstairs open, and shut. Then they ran out of the museum, and made it home. When they got home, the girl remembered getting cut on her finger, and quickly bandaged it up. The boy turned off there flashlight, and drew a match and lit a candle.

"To this day, if you write your name on a piece of paper, first, second, and last, then prick your finger, and put your blood on the paper, If you have a candle and light it and put it on top, then nock on the wooden door 22 times at the strike of midnight, the midnight man will come and try to kill you. He will try to get vengeance for not being able to find the last pair of two, and so you have to stay moving at all times. If your candle blows out you must relight it in the next 10 seconds, or throw a salt circle around you. If you fail to do this, you will be killed by the midnight man. He will leave at 3:33 a.m. and will not bother you afterwards. Your candle is your first line of defense. If you lose that, then your salt circle is your last line of defense. Do not do anything to aggravate the midnight man, in any way. Do not let your candle be burnt out for more that 10 seconds without drawing a salt circle. Do not, and I mean, Do Not, play this game. If you do any of these things, you might die."

By that time I was scared. I usually don't get scared, but I was scared of this. Then I felt Nagihiko hug me from behind. I jumped, than let him comfort me. We fell asleep like that.

When I woke up I was in a weird position. Nagi and I were hugging with our feet intertwined. I quickly tried to move away, but felt him hug me closer. I shook him and woke him up. He quickly let go, and we separated. I ran to the bathroom and got changed into my white dress, with a black waist belt, a black headband, and black flats on. Then I brush my hair the way Nagi showed me, and I have to admit, I looked pretty good. I brushed my teeth, and applied minimal makeup.

I went out and found that Nagi had woken everyone else up. Good. That means that I won't have to.

"Alright, now that Rima is out here, what did you guys do for the last 5 minutes?" Utau asks.

"I got dress, and ready for your lecture," I replied.

"They mean yesterday," Nagi states. Wait, when did I start calling him Nagi? Oh, well.

"Oh. It took us 10 minutes to get to the dolphin exhibit, then we introduced Flow, and finally we went back," I decided to leave out the part were Nagi kissed me.

"So if it took you 10 minutes to get there, and 11 minutes to get back. It would probably have taken you about 5 minutes to introduce Flow, it took you 31 minutes total, and so what did you do for the other 5 minutes?" Utau asks. Dang, she's fast.

"There was no other 5 minutes. We went back, and it took us 16 minutes to get back because we were both worn out from running all the way there. Plus we had to get over the fan boys and fan girls," I lie.

"Ok," Utau says. Good, I don't think I could take much more lying for one day.

I looked at Nagihiko. He looked uncertain. I went outside the room after telling them all that I had spent too much time with all of them yesterday. Yeah, right. I had hardly spent any time at all with Amu. But that's when I saw the note. Yeah, that note. The one that tears up your relationship before it even starts.

Well, I knew that I shouldn't even look, but when I picked it up it said Nagihiko on it, and I got curious. I mean, wouldn't you get curious too? Well this will just be something I'll have to pretend I didn't see. I opened it. It looked like a back and forth letter.

_Dear Nagi,_

_I am sorry if I am bothering you, but I couldn't help it. I thought about this paper ever since we wrote it together. Well, I guess it was a conversation, but you get the point. I am giving it back because I love you so much it hurts not to be near you. I will always love you more than you can ever understand._

_Bye_

Then there was a piece of paper attached.

_Hey- Nagi_

_Hi- S_

_How are you- Nagi_

_I'm fine… A little anxious about the test though. Do you think we'll get good grades? –S_

_Of course. You're the smartest girl in the class. I'm the smartest boy. We'll definitely get good grades. –Nagi_

_Still, what do you think of the Queen? What do you think she'll get? I mean, aren't you to, like best friends? –S_

_No! I don't even like her as a friend. I only try to get along with her because of Amu. It doesn't help that she's always rude to everyone. Plus there's someone else I like anyway –Nagi_

_Who? –S_

_You… 3 –Nagi_

I don't know why, but tears started flowing down my cheeks. I felt like I had been cheated. The moment I think I might like someone; they turn out to hate me. Wait, I don't like Nagi, or anything. Do I? I think I do since I'm crying though… I run to the bathroom and cry. The note was creased, like it had been folded and unfolded many more times than the conversation.

It seems as though Nagi really does like someone else, and that leaves me to be the only one all alone, since I am never going to date Raichi again. I quickly pull myself together, and go out of the bathroom. I walk around for about 5 hours. I'm careful not to run into any of the others. Then I go back into the bathroom. Luckily my face isn't puffy anymore. I go outside and go to our room. There they all are. It's obvious that they have all been looking for me, and Amu has even cried a little. I feel bad now.

Amu immediately glomps me.

"What h-h-happened, R-r-r-r-r-r-Rima? W-w-w-where have you b-b-b-been?" Amu asks. She probably thought I got kidnapped again.

"I went for a walk. Duh. I didn't tell you to worry about me, did I? I didn't think so. Now, wash off your face, and well play a game. Ok?" I ask. She nods. While everyone else isn't paying attention, I slide the note into Nagi's bag.

No one notices. Not even Nagi. I felt even more hurt.

"Come on, Amu. I heard that there having another karaoke contest at the dolphin exhibit," I yell.

"Ok, Rima!" She shouts. We all go down to the dolphin exhibit, and to my luck, they actually were.

"Any last minute volunteers to sing?" The DJ was asking. I was the only one to raise my hand.

"Ok, little lady," He said then winked. I rolled my eyes and went up. He started the song. It was called how do you love someone. (AN: I don't own either! )

**Mamma never told me how to love,**

**Daddy never told me how to feel,**

**Momma never showed me how to touch,**

**Daddy never showed me how to heal,**

**Momma never set a good example,**

**Daddy never held Momma's hand,**

**Momma found everything hard to handle,**

**Daddy never stood up like a man,**

**I've walked around,**

**Broken,**

**Just barely coping',**

**Getting' it on,**

**Getting' it wrong,**

**How do you love someone,**

**Without getting hurt,**

**How do you love someone,**

**Without crawling in the dark,**

**So far in my life,**

**Clouds have blocked the sun,**

**How do you love,**

**How do you love,**

**Someone,**

**Someone,**

It was another partial song karaoke. I was starting to get frustrated with those. (AN: I was getting the lyrics off YouTube, when the internet stopped working. Ugh! So frustrating!)

I went down and got a glass of fruit punch. This is where my acting skills are going to come in so much handy. I approached my friends, and casually sipped my drink and said thank you while they were complimenting my singing.

Nagi's POV

Rima's been acting weird ever since she got back. She's been acting like she's been hiding something.

Now she's using her acting skills. I know them anywhere. I know when she's faking, but his time I can't seem to figure out why. Why was she hiding? Why wouldn't she just tell me? Wait there was no way that she was mad at me again right? What if she was? What would I do then? I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. But yet, that's exactly what I decided to do.

We got into our pj's tonight, but when I went into my bag, I found a letter.

"Hey guy's, come here," I said to all the other guys. We read the letter.

"Dude, did you really have that conversation?" Ikuto asks.

"No! Of course not! That doesn't even sound like me! Besides, I like someone else anyway, and I did not right this letter to her!" I nearly shout. I'm quiet enough so that the girls can't hear me.

"Then prove it. Tell us who you do like," Raichi says.

"Alright, but you must promise not to tell anyone, ok?" I ask.

"Ok," They all reply.

"The truth is, I really do like Rima," I say. There all quiet. Then the girls come out. I quickly shove the letter into my pocket.

Rima's POV

I just told the girl's what was wrong. We left, and the boys were acting funny. It didn't help that all the girls were giving them all death glares, and Nagi was looking at me.

"Ok, what's wrong Rima?" Raichi asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask as innocently as possible. He cringes.

"What I mean is that I know when you're hiding something, and you're obviously hiding something," Raichi says. Dang. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Rima isn't going to tell any of you guys because it's a secret between her and us. But if you really must know something, I am the one keeping the secret," Utau says. Wow. I didn't expect her to stand up for me.

"Fine, then why are all of you giving us death stares?" Ikuto asks.

"Because we all decided that we don't like boys like you and probably never will again," Amu says. Wow, that was kinda deep.

"That doesn't make any sense Hinamori-san," Tadase says. "You were all fine with us before you went into the bathroom,"

"Yeah, that's when we all found out how disgusting guys can really be," Utau says.

"Did one of you leave the toilet seat up again? I tried to tell you that girls don't like that," Kukai says.

"It's deeper than a toilet seat," I reply.

"How?" Nagi asks. I don't want to answer him.

"Didn't I already tell you? It's my secret," Utau states.

"Yeah but the more and more you say that, the more and more I don't believe you. I think it's not your secret at all, but Rima's and that's why she's not replying to me," Nagi says. Dang, he hit it right on the mark.

"Fine, if you must know, Yaya hates all of you for keeping Nagi's secret for so long! We know that all of you know what happened, and we all just found out today! That's so unfair we'll let you figure the rest out!" Yaya screams at them. I don't think I can take it anymore. I have to get out of here. I stand up and quickly character change with Flow, than sprint out of there like no tomorrow. After a few seconds I can hear someone chasing after me so I take lots of turns, and short cuts. I got through lots of doors, and then I turn into the one place I didn't want to be.

Somehow, Nagi headed me off, and predicted my movements, and went a turn ahead of me so I ended up turning into him. I fall off my feet on impact and prepare to hit the ground, but don't. After a couple of seconds I open my eyes, and find that I was caught by Nagi.

I quickly try to scramble out of his grasp, but my character change wears off, and I'm stuck being a weak little midget again who can't get away. Nagi pulls me into an embrace. I try to struggle as hard as I could but found I could not. I was so tired and mad I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. Not in front of him. I could never cry in front of him again. Not after what he did.

Not after he betrayed me like Raichi did. Never again. I will never love someone again. I will never like someone ever again. I will never, ever, ever, let myself get hurt again. Never. Not ever again. I wait until he's done and try to turn around, only to see a wall. When did I let myself get cornered? Probably when my face was buried in his chest.

"Let me go," I say.

"No," He replies. I don't even think I could bear to think his name.

"Let me go, now," I say a little more forcefully.

"Not until you tell me why you suddenly ran out," He replies.

"Why do you care?" I ask. Dang, couldn't I just keep my mouth closed.

"Because I do. That's all you need to know," He says. That made me angry.

"Is it because of Amu?" I ask. Rage was starting to fill my voice.

"No," He says slowly acting like he was confused.

"We all saw the letter Ok?! There's no need to pretend anymore! So just leave me alone!"

"I didn't write that letter, Ok? I don't even know where it came from, although now I know that you probably read it, put it in my bag, and told the girls about it in the bathroom!"

"Of course I told them about it! Don't they deserve to know too?" I nearly scream at Him.

"Not if it's not true! Did you even ask me if I wrote the note or not? No! So you don't even know if I really did write it or not!" He yells at me.

"Why would I ask you?! When I asked the girls if I should ask you or not we all agreed that you and the boys would probably deny ever seeing it!" I yelled at him as loud as I could. I figured that if I could get a teacher or someone to come, than they would help me out.

Then I remembered that all the teachers were gone right now. Dang it! Whenever I actually want one, there's none to be seen!

"Of course we would deny ever seeing it! We never had seen it before!" He yelled.

"Let me go! I told you why I ran out and now you know! That was the deal, so let me go NOW!" I scream at him. I was so angry, and felt so betrayed. Truth to be told, I actually liked being there by him, but I couldn't forget that promise I made to myself. I wasn't going to fall in love ever again. I couldn't. I won't.

Nagi's POV

I was so scared. I couldn't lose her because of some fake letter that I didn't even write. But she wouldn't listen, and still wanted to be let go, even after finding out the truth. I didn't want to ever love again if I lost Rima tonight. I had to get her back. But how. How can you fix something, when you don't know how it got broken, of where the glue is?

I took a step back. She walked out of the corner, but I didn't want her to go. Not now, not ever. If she really believed what the letter said, than how could I make her stay? The answer? I don't know. She was shaking, I could tell. I could tell she was still upset. I wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright. Even if I wasn't even sure it was.

I wanted her to know that I didn't betray her like Raichi did. I wanted her to know that, and to know that if she goes away tonight, than I will not be able to love another girl again. I will always see when I close my eyes, the thought of her crying, and it will kill me inside. I want her to know that. But how? How can I say all of that at once?

Then, all of a sudden, while still trying to figure out how to say how I would never love again, I realized that there was still a chance, because I still loved Rima. Without even thinking, I grabbed Rima by the arm, pulled her back to me, lifted her chin up, and kissed her. I could tell that she was stunned by it, but I didn't even know that I was going to do it.

Still, I liked the way our lips fit together perfectly. It was almost as though we were made to be together.

Rima's POV

I was so sad. Then He moved out of my way. I slowly started walking. I could've walked faster. I could've run, but I felt like my feet weighed a million tons. I had a lot on my mind.

Why couldn't I have just stayed like that and argued with him, or even just looked at his feet? Why couldn't I seem to get over him? I am positive that I will never love anyone ever again. But why was I feeling so sad? Then I realized it. I was feeling sad because I still loved him. I was still in love with Nagihiko.

Then, all of a sudden, without me even realizing it, Nagi grabbed my arm. I was going to pull away, but he pulled me back to him. There was still a chance to escape. But how? Then he lifted my chin up. I thought he was going to try to make me talk to him again, but then he did something I never expected. Nagi kissed me.

I was stunned. Still, I liked the way our lips fit perfectly together. It was almost like we were made to be together.

Normal POV

They kissed for a while. They were still kissing when you finally notice in the background seven people watching.

"Wow, I never thought it would work out that smoothly," Yaya whispers.

"You're telling me. I wasn't sure it would work out at all. Did you see how frustrated Nagi was, and how mad Rima was? I didn't really have a lot of faith in them after that," Utau states.

"You guys had no faith in our friends. Of course they would work everything out. But now isn't the time to be arguing. What should there couple name be?" Amu asks.

All together they all whisper in unison,"Rimahiko!"

Rima breaks apart. "Did you hear something?" Amu clamps a hand over her and Yaya's mouth. Utau clamps a hand over Ikuto and Raichi's mouth, and Tadase clamps his hands over his and Utau's mouth.

"It was probably the others. They were probably spying on us," Nagihiko states.

"Can't they leave us alone for 30 minutes?" Rima asks. Nagihiko looks at his watch.

"Rima, it's been about an hour," Nagihiko states.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try. Come on out guys. We know your there!" Rima calls out to her 'friends'. They all stay put. There arms got tangled up when they clamped hands over each other's mouths. I the process of trying to tear apart, they all stepped on each others feet and fell down in pain.

Thud! "Great. They all probably put there hands on each others mouths to keep quiet, than tried to tear apart all at once again," Rima states.

Rima's POV

We turned the corner, and guess what we found? Yaya on top of Tadase, Utau underneath Kukai, Amu on top of Ikuto, and Raichi just sitting there with a camera taking pictures, and giving them names like 'Yatadasa' and 'Kutau', 'Amuto', then pointing the camera at us and saying 'Rimahiko' while taking the picture. KusuKusu comes out and starts laughing. Then she looks at me and does the funny face, and I start laughing too.

Nagi joins in, then our other charas, and finally everyone else too. Then we all gang up on Raichi, and take the camera away from him, and destroy the evidence.

**The End**


End file.
